Daniel and the werewolf
by Shadow keeper of Death's Blade
Summary: Daniel leaves earth and met a new friend.Can SG-1 bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG-1 the show or her characters.

A/N: This is my first fic so please be kind.

Chapter 1 I'll be gone soon don't you worry

**********************Daniel's point of view*****************

"Tomorrow's the day," Daniel thought to himself. After two years of trying to mend a friendship that he didn't know how it had broken Daniel Jackson was giving up. His whole life was based on hope, forgiveness, trust, and never giving up until death and most of the time that didn't even stop him. He sighed "Well soon I'll be gone so they don't have to worry about me anymore, if they ever did."

Daniel had thought about this a lot and finally understands his teammate's pleas for him to be gone. As he sits at his clean desk in the ever so slowly cleaned out office he wondered where he would go. "I can't go to Abydos they would look for me there, plus what is there for me? Sha're died and her child was still with Oma." "I'll go to the land of light maybe I can find something to do there without worrying about Jack saying to hurry up or worse say nothing at all and leave me alone," He said to himself knowing that no one would hear him because like he had been for the last two years, he was alone.

He got up and looked at the office one last time. After he packed up his things he would go through the gate knowing he would never come back. Over the past few months he had been paying extra attention to how the gate worked on the base.

Figuring out how to stop them from closing the iris on him had been hard, but he figured it out. He laughed quietly to himself as he walked out of his office and headed to the elevator. He walked in and hit the button that would take him to the surface. After watching Sam he had figured a way to lock them out of the stargate's controls long enough for him to get through.

He even made a remote to start the dialing sequence when he was in the gate room. He hoped after he left they would find a nice man or woman to replace him on SG-1. He didn't even try to hope that they would stop him before he left and say they were sorry, but that hope died three months ago when Jack stopped by his office which was almost cleared out and didn't even notice.

The pain of that had surfaced for a moment before he told himself that he shouldn't feel pain for a loss that never really happened. He stepped out of the elevator and signed out for his last time before he left earth and all the people he had once called family. "They never thought of me like that so I guess you could say I was never their family," he thought grimly. He walked to his car and drove to his apartment building.

As he walked up the stairs to get to his apartment he thought "I'm almost there soon I can have a mental breakdown in peace without worrying that an airman would walk in and see and call Janet." He walked in his apartment and threw the keys on the ground. He had sold everything that he could of his apartment and everything else was in storage with his office stuff.

He dropped to the ground and cried for the first time in years. He cried for as long as he could. When he was done he went to where his backpack was and looked inside it. He found that everything was there and then fell asleep on the floor.

Daniel opened his eyes to his empty apartment. He got up and looked for his keys. Finding them under the fridge he then picked up his backpack and left his apartment. He gave the keys to the man at the front desk and said goodbye. On his way to the base he sold his car and walked the rest of the way to the base. He signed in and went to his now empty office.

He found the letter he wrote to the general in its folder and asked an airman to deliver it at 0750 hours to the general. The airman agreed and he left. Daniel stood in the hallway for a minute before walking to the gate room. Before he got to the doors that lead into the room he pressed the on button n his remote. He heard the siren of the gate activating without warring and went inside with the guards.

The wormhole opened and he walked up the ramp he didn't even notice when the guards pulled their guns on him. He heard General Hammond's voice on the intercom. "Dr. Jackson what are you doing," he said over the intercom. Daniel didn't answer he kept walking up the ramp until he was about to go through the wormhole. He said in a voice that was heard by none except himself "I'll be gone soon don't you worry."

Then he stepped and entered the wormhole. Leaving behind a very confused General and airmen until an airman gave him a folder saying "Dr. Jackson wanted me to give this to you sir at 0750 hours." General Hammond opened the folder and read the note inside feeling his heart crack with each sentence. General Hammond ordered three airmen to find were SG-1 crashed after their team night and meet him here. One thing was for sure SG-1 was going to lose it.

A/N: don't forget to review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 the show or her characters.

A/N: Here is the next chapter

Chapter 2 How come we didn't notice!

***************Jack's point of view***********************

Jack woke up with a headache so bad he didn't remember where he got it. Then he remembered after another mission done he had a team night with the exception of Daniel who said he wasn't feeling well. Usually Jack would have dragged Daniel to his house with Carter and Teal'c, but for reasons unknown to even him he didn't.

Jack also remembered how much they drank and looked for the aspirin, because he and Carter were going to need it. He got up found the aspirin took two then found Carter and Teal'c asleep in the living room. Teal'c and Carter woke up at a very loud and annoying knock on his door. Even Jack who had been still a little asleep jumped.

Jack went to the door saying "I'm coming, I'm Coming," hoping that they would stop abusing his door and wait for him to get there. He opened without even looking through the peak hole and surprised that three airmen Jack recognized from the base. "Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and Major Carter General Hammond has requested your presence at the base, we are to escort you there," said a brave airman.

As soon as he said requested Jack know that something was wrong, very wrong. They were already in the car and halfway there when Jack noticed, they weren't getting Daniel.

***********Sam's point of view**************************

Her head was pounding but she still noticed that something was wrong and it had something to do with Daniel. When they arrived at the base Sam worry grew when she didn't see Daniel's car in the parking lot. It was only when they entered the debriefing room did she ask "General sir where's Daniel shouldn't he be here?"

General Hammond took a piece of paper from the table and read aloud what it said to the three members of SG-1 present.

_To Whom It May Concern, Which I doubt that anyone is, I regret to inform you if you are reading this I am gone through the Stargate and am very far away on one of the many planets I was sent to explore over the years._

Sam noticed he stopped to see their reactions. Jack's mouth was open and a look of horror flashed through his eyes, Teal'c's eyebrows were raised and in his eyes was what she thought was fear, and then she could tell confused was written all over her face.

_The reason I am leaving is because Two years ago something happened to make Jack, Sam, and Teal'c all angry at me for reasons which are unknown to me. I had tried to mend the rift but I appeared to only make it bigger. I believed my course of action would be to make things well again between them or I would need to leave the team._

************************Tea'c's point of view******************

He stopped again Teal'c noticed. "I did not know of this rift between us and Daniel Jackson. I did not see it, but I should have seen his pain," Teal'c thought. He turned to Major Carter only to see tears threatening to fall. When he turned to O'Neill he saw pain, anger, but mostly confusion in his eyes.

_Having tried to mend and failing I had stopped trying, after a few months of this I knew what I had to do leave not just SG-1, not just the SGC, but the earth as well. I have no place on Earth and haven't since I was laughed at for theories. I only had the SGC and my family. After one year and eleven months of that family avoiding me I came to realize I may have thought of them as family, but they didn't feel the same way._

After hearing those words Teal'c the first prime to Apophasis felt his heart break. Knowing that the man who he believed was a brother didn't think he felt that way about him.

_I had hoped they would notice and try to stop me. I had hoped maybe I was wrong and that they were still my family, but after two years of slowly boxing up my office, selling my stuff, and looking into how to activate the gate remotely without anyone being able to shut it down without the remote, I realize it was a waste of time trying to hope they would reconsider. So I stopped__._

Teal'c saw everyone even him flinch at the Daniel Jackson last sentence. For him to have given up hope was something Teal'c, never wanted to see.

_I hope you find them a good replacement they deserve it. I don't know what I did but I am sorry and I will for the rest of life remember that my family were wise to ignore me for I deserve only pain and can't have happiness._

_I hope at least one person read this _

_Daniel Jackson_

***************Jack's point o view***********************

Jack heard Carter crying and General Hammond trying to comfort her. Jack had only one thought "How come we didn't notice?" General Hammond looked at Jack and said one thing and one thing only before leaving the room "Bring him back Jack, bring him back." It was then that until they found him they would search and not even goa'uld would stop them until they found Daniel.

Jack knew that they had to choose a fourth member for the team but when they find Daniel and bring him back he would be on the team right back where he belonged. They all swore to this and left they would have new member by tomorrow so they could start looking.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SGG-1 the show or her characters.

A/N: Next up…..

Chapter 3 who would want to be my friend?

*************************Daniel's point of view*************

Daniel exited the wormhole on the fifth planet he memorized the gate addresses for his self imposed mission to run and hide. This was the last one he came to because they wouldn't think about looking for him here. He had found out to quickly that the land of light would tell General Hammond he was there if asked.

He stared at the food he had bought on one of the other planets. He sighed knowing all too well what would happen if caught by one of the SGC's enemies he would be tortured to try and get information out of him. His hunger faded and he put it on the ground he had already cooked it maybe an animal would eat it instead of him.

Daniel wasn't really afraid of the enemies of the SGC as being afraid of the SGC itself. He was scared he admitted to himself thinking that no one was around, that was until he heard rustling in the brush. He mentally yelled at himself for thinking he was safe and did not need a gun.

He raised his arms above his head that told the world "Ok you got me make whatever you are going to do to me quick, please." He waited and waited until finally a young girl, possible twelve thought Daniel, stepped from the brush and asked "What do you fear" her face unreadable.

Daniel was stunned what was she doing? She asked again "What do you fear my friend." Daniel was shaking now, but not from the cold he was shaking because possibilities of what Jack would do if he found him terrified Daniel. He then started to realize what she said "Friend they had barely meet who would want to be his friend?"

She looked him over for a minute when she finally spoke again "You are scared why? I will not hurt you I just want to be your friend." Daniel's shaking increased he tried to talk, but he kept seeing Jack trying to kill him. He looked at the girl trying to focus on something besides the pain of fake Jack stabbing him.

It happened so fast he couldn't tell what she did one moment she was at least two feet away then she is right next to him trying to get him to swallow some leaf. He opened his mouth and swallowed it. Then the pain stopped, it vanished as if never there. She was staring at him for a while before he asked "Who would want to be my friend? All my friends are either dead or hate me why would you want to be my friend?"

"That does not matter I want to be your friend. There is hurt in your eyes, I want to make that hurt vanish. I want you to be my friend," she told him hopefully. "What just happened, why did it, hurt so much to breathe a minute ago," Daniel asked hoping that he wasn't crazy and that something caused that pain.

She looked at him once again and grabbed his hand and held it up so he could see "You cut your hand on a Sotan plant. The plant makes a chemical that when it enters the bloodstream it makes the infected person see their worst fear and it makes it harder to breathe without pain."

She backed up a little after bandaging his cut. "Did you mean what you said that you wanted to be my friend," he asked somewhat afraid of the answer. She looked at him and then her eyes looked as if she was a kicked puppy "Do you not want to be my friend?" He flinched he hadn't expected that. He stood up and walked over to her and hugged her "I would love to be your friend, but do you want to be mine?"

She stared at him for a minute before hugging back "Yes, please I want, no I need you to be my friend." Daniel felt as if the five hundred weights he had carried these last two years from being unwanted lift off of him "Then you're stuck with me, I'm Daniel." She hugged tighter to Daniel it looked as if she was afraid he would leave and not come back.

Then she let go and stared into his eyes, he saw sorrow in her eyes. "No, go away I will not have you become my friend with me when you know nothing about what you are getting into." she told him. He stared at her "What was she doing I want to be friends with her and she said she wanted me as a friend why is she trying to run," he thought to himself.

"You would not want to friends with a freak," she said quietly. "How are you a freak," he asked wondering why she would think of herself like that. If anything he was the freak, she was beautiful. Her eyes did not match one was blue the other purple. Her hair was blonde, but had a purple and black streak in it. "I am what you would call a werewolf," she said her voice sounding as if it was going to crack soon.

"A werewolf huh, well as long as you don't eat me I still want to be your friend," he said hoping that she would accept that and they could be friends. She looked at him a moment and then started to cry. He was surprised, but he got over it quickly so he could comfort her. If this girl wanted to be his friend then he would do anything to become hers.

"It's ok. Everything is ok. Calm down. I am not leaving. I want to be friends with you too remember," he told her hoping she would find comfort in his words. "Would you travel with me and be my friend even tho I am a werewolf," she asked hope was easily heard in her words. "Yes, I'll will," he told her with happiness in his heart. He would not be alone.

A/N:Not sure if I said this or not but reveiw, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 the show or her characters.

A/N: Don't forget to review.

Chapter 4 forever my friend you'll be

******************Daniel's point of view**************

"It was amazing," he thought "Knowing someone who cares for others as much as I do; it is funny how she even exists. She protects four planets with the weapons she gave the natives not to mention the shields for any outer space attacks." He had learned so much about her the last two weeks. Ever since he met her, his life regained some of the joy it lost two years ago.

He learned that on her planet the creatures that live there bond with her people for life. The memory in which he had found this out resurfaced.

"_Hey, Shadow I have been meaning to ask you. Why do you have six wolves following you everywhere," Daniel asked. She stared at him for a moment before answering "On my home world my people have a special relationship with the wildlife. The creatures on my home bond with the Vainen of their choosing and stay with them for life. Which since a Vainen's life is very long compared to your human lifespan is saying something, they die only when the Vainen dies." _

"_So all these wolves are your partners like that," he asked questioningly. She looked at him then spoke again "No, only Ice is my partner you can only have one." _

"_The others travel with me as my pack for they know that the person they seek is not on my home world." She looked at him then to one of the wolves. He looked at the wolf she was looking at "Isn't that Moon," he asked. She stared at him for a moment before saying "So you are the one he has been looking for. Daniel Jackson you are Moon's partner for life. The creature only tells its name to its partner." _

He smiled he liked that memory. He and Moon have gotten very close he talks to him sometimes. He was enjoying himself when he was traveling with her. When they reached a planet they looked for ruins and stayed as long as he wanted to look at them. Between traveling to other worlds they live on a tropical planet that she calls home now.

Lately tho she has been acting weird she starting looking at him as if wanting to tell him something but couldn't. It upset him. He worried that she was trying to figure out how to say I don't want to be your friend anymore. He would have to hope he was wrong he thought as he was getting ready to fall asleep on the planet they were visiting this week.

"_**Jack what are you doing," Daniel asked. "I'm trying to kill you Daniel. It's time for you to die and stay dead," Jack said after a minute. "O'Neill, I would like to help you complete this task," Teal'c said after walking in the room. **_

"_**Don't you dare have all the fun without me sir," Sam said after Teal'c finished talking. "Guys, why do you want to kill me," Daniel asked hoping they would realize their mistake and leave him alone. "Because we hate you Daniel and we want to see you die and stay dead," they all said in one voice. **_

"_**Shadow light, Shadow bright, Shadow hiding in the night," sang a strange voice. Daniel looked at his friends they were slowly disappearing just when he thought he was going to wake up soon they stopped disappearing.**_

"_**Listen to my voice, Listen to my sound, do not go running all around," sang the voice. Just as before his dream friends started to disappear, and it took longer to become stable again. "Do not scream, do not run, otherwise the worries come," the voice sang. It was harder for his dream friends to reappear this time, more than the last one.**_

"_**Do not worry my dear friend, I will defend you from the darkness within," sang the voice. Then Daniel watched as his dream friends disappeared completely and a new friend appeared. "I'll forever protect you Daniel, do not fear," Shadow said in his dream.**_

"Shadow," Daniel screamed as he woke up. He saw Shadow above him staring at him. "Thank you for what you did, singing to me like that," he told her.

"Daniel, I want to tell you something. You have to answer truthfully, but the choice is yours," she stopped talking for moment. "My life span is much longer than yours, by several thousand years. I don't know what I would do without you. I wanted to ask if I could turn you into a Vainen, then you could live as long as me," she said with hope in her voice.

"How do I become one? I mean you are going to tell me before you do it right," he asked. "So your answer is yes," she asked hope still in her voice. "Yes, I want to be your friend as long as I can so if I need to become a werewolf to spend more time with you I will," he told her. "Ok then give me your hand. It will take a few days for the process to be complete, but all I most do is this," She bit on his hand so hard it drew blood.

"I am sorry for the pain that is the only way I can make you one is by making my DNA enter you bloodstream," she told him as she was bandaging his hand. "Well then I guess it was a small piece to pay to spend more time with you," he told her fully believing what he said.

A/N: Well review I am waiting for your thoughts on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't Stargate SG-1 the show or her characters.

A/N: Well this is it. End of the line. REVIEW!

Chapter 5 Daniel this Daniel that

******************Smith's point of view*******************

Smith was happy. Not only was he on the best team at the SGC, but he knew he would never leave the team too. The member they searched for it was obvious that he was died by now; I mean he was alone, had no weapons, and he was in a galaxy ruled by the Goa'uld there was no chance that he was still alive.

Sadly, every time he told them this they said they wouldn't give up. Even when he said they don't need him at the SGC they defended him. They always said "No one else but Teal'c and Daniel can speak Goa'uld," or it was "Without him there would be no Stargate and he helped get along better with the natives on a planet."

It was his goal to help his teammates see that he was a geek, a weakling, and traitor to his planet. Somehow he had them wrapped around his finger even tho he wasn't here. Smith was getting really tired of people around the base saying what a great man he is and how when they get him back the world will be a better place.

If Smith every saw Daniel and he was alone he would kill him and say he attacked first. No one was going to get in his way of being on the best team where he belonged.

This was all he was thinking about while they were in a cell on a planet that was supposed to be primitive and not have the technology to capture them. He didn't get it they were Indians. They wore clothes made from poorly sewed deer hides, how in the world did they get weapons that shoot ice that was on fire, at lightning speed!

Smith looked up to see two men that they saw in the village when they were lead here. "Your punishment is being stranded on a planet where the Great rings controls do not work," said the taller man of the two. "Can't we work this out a different way? How about we go back through the ring and never bother you again," Smith asked hoping to make a better deal with them. "No, you will accept this punishment for disgracing the protector. May she give you mercy," the other man said.

The next thing that happened was he was zatted and woke up on a different planet. "Try dialing Carter," he heard O'Neill say. He heard the wormhole open and turned around and walked to Carter. "So the natives were wrong. We can leave the planet," he asked hoping she opened it. "I didn't open it Smith," she told him.

Smith watched as eight blurs run past him. "What the heck was that," O'Neill yelled. "I do not know O'Neill. I have never met a race that moves that fast," Teal'c informed them.

"Sir maybe if we captured one we could find out how it moves so fast a use it to fight the Goa'uld," Smith said knowing they would agree with him. Another blur passed them. It started circling them. "Teal'c zat it," Smith heard O'Neill yell to Teal'c. To Smith it all happened so fast. One minute O'Neill is telling what a great job Teal'c did in knocking out the thing. Which was what appeared to be a person, but they were wearing a cloak so it was hard to tell.

The next moment he sees O'Neill held at his throat by a smaller person wearing a cloak. "You should die. You have injuried my friend," the cloaked figure said in a little girl's voice. "Stop, please. Please I'm sorry," the other cloaked figure said with a tone of sleep in its voice. Smith saw the cloaked figure who he believed to be a girl run over to her friend and start singing to him.

"Shadow light, Shadow bright, Shadow hiding in the night," the cloaked girl sang. "Ahh. Smith do you recognize that as a tribal song or something," he heard O'Neill ask him. "Hear my voice, hear my sound, do not go running all around," the cloaked girl sang. "Sorry sir, I don't recognize it," Smith told him honestly. "Do not scream, do not run, otherwise the worries come," she sang. "Maybe she is trying to heal her friend sir," Smith heard Carter say.

"Do not worry my dear friend, I will protect you from the darkness within," she sang before uncloaking herself. Smith stared at the young girl before them, her eyes where two different colors one blue and the other purple. Her eye that was purple had a scar running through it. Her hair was blonde, but when the sunlight reached it looked almost slivery gold. Then he noticed the streaks in her hair one purple the other black.

"Shadow, what happened? I thought we were going to check to make sure this place had food for the stranded," the cloaked figure asked the girl who they now knew as Shadow. "O'Neill that voice it is familiar. Yet I cannot place it," said Teal'c. "Sir, I agree with Teal'c," he heard Carter say. "I don't recognize it sir," Smith said hoping to end this conversation.

They looked to O'Neill he was staring at the cloaked figure. "Daniel. Daniel, is that you," O'Neill asked.

*************************Normal point of veiw****************

"Hey Jack," Daniel said as he uncloaked himself. "Daniel, we're sorry we never meet to push you away. Even tho I know that this is hopeless please Daniel can you forgive us," Jack said still staring at Daniel. "Daniel," said Shadow with a smile on her face "It is time for you to return to your home. My mission is done." "What mission," asked Daniel? "A Vainen is one with nature, Daniel, don't forget that. My mission so commanded after I befriended you I had to defend you. Nature commands it and I am a helper of nature," she told him.

"Return to your friends Daniel and take of Moon," she said. "Daniel, please come back with us it is like horrible knowing you left because of us," Sam told him. "I know you may not believe us Daniel Jackson, but we speak the truth," Teal'c said. "I know that guys. Ever since I changed into a Vainen I remember things better, and I also thought I could hear your thoughts about me from so far away," he told them.

Just then Shadow ran to Daniel and bit his hand to where it bled. "What the heck did you do that for," Jack said his voice dangerously high. "You will return to normal when you get home, Daniel. Moon shall follow you till death. Goodbye Daniel I will forever remember you in my heart," she said before she disappeared. "Let's go home guys," Daniel said.

The End

A/N: Please review, and please be kind this is my first fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 the show or her characters.

A/N: Someone said my ending needed to be better so here it is.

Chapter 6 Tying up loose ends

*******************Normal point o view*************

No sooner had the words left his mouth before Daniel felt pain in his chest. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Jack, Teal'c, and Sam stared in horror as the blood pour out of Daniel. They turned and saw Smith holding up his gun.

Things were a blur the next few hours for SG-1. Teal'c had zatted Smith. Sam ran to Daniel trying to stop the bleeding. Shadow reappeared and helped get Daniel to the 'gate. Then she fixed the DHD so they could dial home. They got him through the gate and into surgery to stop the bleeding.

After Teal'c, Sam, Jack, and Moon were checked for any alien illnesses they went to find out why Smith shot Daniel. "Why did you shoot Daniel Jackson," asked Teal'c. "Simple, he is a freak, a traitor to his planet, and a civilian he isn't needed here," Smith told him casually. "He is a hero to his planet. He has saved it more times than I can remember, and he has lost so much for this planet," said Sam.

"So," said Smith, "he is an untrained civilian! He doesn't belong on the front team." "Well you better hope he pulls through or else not only will you be looking for a new job you will be charged with murder," Jack said through gritted teeth.

The four left him cuffed in his chair and headed to the infirmary to see if Daniel made it through. They sat each of them thinking of memories of Daniel from two years ago when things were better. Moon noticed it first. Then way things quieted down. He pointed it out to them and they felt hope blossom in their hearts.

Janet came out and told them the surgery was a success and that they could wait with him until he wakes up.

********************Jack's point of view************

I see him sleeping there and I wondered how I didn't notice sooner what he was going through. I see his eyes open and he smiles at us. "I not leaving so soon guys don't worry," Daniel said to us. "We are going to fix this Daniel. We are going to get through this," Sam says. It will too. We are going to fix this.

**********************Smith's point of view***********

Shooting him in front of everyone else was not my best idea, but he was so annoying. He is the only person in this galaxy that could have a possibility of finding a nonhuman person to protect him.

As soon as he said let's go home I knew I would be kicked out of SG-1 and put on another team. Go big or go home my dad always said and if I'm leaving SG-1 I might as well kill the dude that stole my job. I only wanted to be on SG-1 no other team would do. I don't care if I go to jail. "The bullet missed his heart he is alive," I hear O'Neill say through the window in door. "What does it take to kill him," I asked myself after he leaves.

A/N: Short I know, but hey it is done for real this time. I got some great reviews last time, but I would like more. Thank you for reading.


End file.
